


On Will's Bed

by anarcheologist (sensalito)



Series: tumblr stuff [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Will, Chest Hair, Cock Slut, Crying, Filthy, Intense, Jack hears everything, M/M, Noisy Will, Notfic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Hannibal, from pleasure, i'll clean it up one day, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/pseuds/anarcheologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i’ve just had a vivid image of Will riding Hannibal, the picture of complete abandonment</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Will's Bed

i’ve just had a vivid image of Will riding Hannibal, the picture of complete abandonment: head thrown back, hands roaming Hannibal’s chest and gripping the hair he finds there, biting his already blood red lips because it’s never felt so fucking good jesus fucking christ

and his phone rings, and it’s Jack, and he can’t not take it

but he can’t make himself stop either

and so he slows down and tries to bite down on the constant moans so he can answer but Hannibal’s big hands just grabs his hips more firmly and just makes him take it anyway

and he doesn’t know when but he answered the damn phone already and his voice is half gone from all the moaning and shouts and fucking whimpers and shit and he can barely form words and he tries to concentrate but it’s too good, it’s too intense and he can’t get enough of that big dick

and Jack is talking to him and he can’t understand shit and he’s crying trying to keep it down, fat tears of pleasure and frustration at himself for answering the phone and he breaks down on a thrust because fuck it’s so good he doesn’t ever want to hop off that dick and Hannibal just straightens up and kisses him filthy-wet and thrust up and so he moans loud and laced with complete fucking bliss

and then almost bites his tongue off trying to keep Jack from hearing it but of course Jack did already and all he can do is garble some farewell to keep Jack from hearing the rumble coming from Hannibal’s chest on top of what he already heard

and Hannibal grabs the phone and throws it without even checking if he hung up correctly or not and just rolls them over and growls because yeah okay you took the time to answer the phone now we’re back to business and he fucking punishes that hole so well by giving it the best pounding it has ever taken and Will is digging crescent moons in Hannibal’s ass cheeks with his nails because he can feel the best orgasm of his entire fucking life rising and then

then Hannibal bends down and flicks one of Will’s nipple with the tip of his tongue and licks up his chest and throat all the way up to his mouth and thrusts hard and Will’s vision whites out then blacks out and-

that’s all i have


End file.
